The Hunter
by TheBastard
Summary: Epilogue. If you haven't read up to this point, I don't expect you'll be starting now. See profile for better summary.
1. Enter the Hunter

From the brain of CAP: This story takes place about 6 months after Link returns from Termina. It is not a story stating what I believe should happen, or will happen. Allow me to clarify.   
  
Douglas Adams, may he rest in peace, stated in one of his books that the fifth deminsion is probability. I disagree, but that's a diferent subject entirely, and you don't want to get me started on it. Though I don't believe probablity is the fifth dimension, I do believe that it determines much. Probability is endless. It stretches out to infinity, only to come back on itself again. It may even be a dimension, just not the fifth. Anyway, this is not the endall definitive account of what happens. It is merely what could happen. That being said, enjoy, and don't kill me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link was in the castle when he heard the call. Zelda was there, as was her father. They were discussing some ceremony or another with the nobles of the kingdom; Link had no idea what for. He really didn't care about that sort of thing- it was only out of respect for the Royal Family that he went to these meetings. Otherwise he would probably have been back in the forest, with Saria. It had been like this ever since he got back from Termina. It was as if Zelda and her father were trying to make his part of the family- he shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that he didn't care for Zelda- he did- but he didn't want any part in the Royal Family's affairs.   
  
The call surprised him, though. He had gotten used to the monotony of the castle, and it had become like a second home, almost. The call had nothing to do with the castle, though. Saria's voiced boomed in his head, louder than he remembered it ever being. A shrill shrieking. Words he couldn't quite make out. Grunts and yells, loud percussion. And, just as suddenly, it broke off.   
  
It was then that Link realized he was down on his knees, barely supporting himself with his arms. He was drenched with sweat, and trembling. He looked up to find Zelda and her father staring wide-eyed at him. He stood up quickly, apologized, and told them he had to leave. He ignored their requests that he wait till the end of the meeting and proceeded to leave the castle as fast as possible without being conspicuous. A futile effort after the scene he had just made, but he tried all the same. When he reached the stables, he didn't bother to saddle Epona. He swung his leg up over the horse and rode bareback all the way to the forest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Saria!" Mido yelled. It was useless- no one could here him above the din. He called anyway. "Saria! Where are you?"   
  
A Moblin backhanded him and sent him flying through the air, landing in a pool of water now contaminated by blood. He rolled just in time to avoid the beast's axe as it struck the mud where he had just been. Mido jumped up and began to back away when he realized the creature's weapon was stuck. It was attempting to free the blade from the mud, and seemed to have forgotten about Mido completely. Mido looked at the ground beneath him, and found a rock of considerable size. He ran towards the creature just as it pulled the ax free, and as the Moblin stumbled backwards, Mido threw the rock at its head. The projectile struck the creature square between the eyes, and it fell backwards, dazed. The ax slid from its hands. Mido grabbed the haft of the oversized weapon, barely managing to lift it due to his size. It didn't matter, tough. He tightened his grip as he walked to where the creature's head lay, still dazed. The mud on his hands made the haft slick as Mido hefted it above the Moblin's head. He closed his eye's as the blade dropped downward, cutting deep into the beast's neck. When Mido opened his eye's, the Moblin was spewing blood from its mouth as it died, slowly and painfully. Mido didn't care.   
  
He wrenched the ax from the Moblin's neck, and set the haft on the rock he had used to stun the beast. Putting one foot on the side of the blade, he brought the other down on the haft. It made a sharp crack as it broke in half. The shortened pieced of wood was easier for Mido to deal with, though still heavy. It didn't matter. It was a weapon.   
  
Mido had never killed before. He'd never even held a weapon before today. But the Moblin's had come to the forest, and there was nothing to do but fight. He'd been trying to find Saria, but he was beginning to realize it was hopeless. Unless she had gotten to the Lost Woods. If she had escaped… there was a chance. There was always a chance, as small as it may seem. There was nothing else for him here. He couldn't have reached the Deku Sprout if he tried. He turned and fled, with one last hope to keep him going, one last flame burning inside. As he ran into the tunnel, he noticed a figure on horseback ride into the village, wearing a shade of green not unlike Mido's own. Deciding that it probably wasn't possible and his eyes were playing tricks, he disappeared into the Lost Woods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chaos enveloped Link as he entered the Kokori Forest. Almost as soon as he entered, something grabbed him and tried to pull him off Epona. His sword was already drawn, and he swung it behind him to cut down his attacker. He spun Epona around to face the Moblin who's face he had just mutilated. Link drove his blade into the Moblin's chest, twisted it, pulled it free, and turned to face the carnage. Flames licked roofs of the houses, and blood covered the ground. Screams and yells rang out from Moblins and Kokori children alike. It was mostly the Kokori doing, the shrieking, though. The Moblins were just yelling to make things confusing.   
  
He cut a swath through the Moblin ranks as he made his way through the village. Kokori children rallied to Epona, fighting with whatever they could. He made his way to the Deku Tree's meadow, afraid of what he would find. Evil was not supposed to be able to enter the Forest as long as the Deku Tree lived. Not evil of this magnitude, anyway. Perhaps it was because the Deku Sprout was not fully developed yet; perhaps that was why the Moblins had gotten in. But something inside of Link suspected otherwise.   
  
He and his band of Kokori reached the meadow, only to see what Link had dreaded the entire time. Flames engulfed the Deku Sprout, as well as the remains of the old Deku Tree. It was too late. He was too late.   
  
He leaned down to one of the children.   
  
"Have you seen Saria?" He yelled. He had to call twice before the child answered.   
  
"I… I saw her going into the Lost Woods. It doesn't matter, though. Nothing matters…" The child burst into tears. Link let him cry. He turned Epona and rode as hard as he could for the Lost Woods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mido laughed. It wasn't a time to be laughing, but it wasn't really much of a time for anything. He laughed at the fact that he was still alive. It was funny, really. None of the other Kokoris had probably lasted this long. He was probably the last one left. Unless Saria was still alive. Or Link. He had forgotten about Link. He was still Kokori; sort of. But it couldn't have been Link he saw earlier. Not a chance of him showing up now. And it wasn't possible that the figure on the horse over there was Link, either. Wait.   
  
The figure on horseback rode over to where Mido stood leaning on his ax. As it neared Mido, he realized that the figure was indeed Link, and the sword in his hand that dripped with fresh blood was indeed the glided sword Link had acquired somewhere in that Termina place. There had apparently been no time to wipe it.   
  
"Where's Saria?" Link shouted. The din wasn't as loud here, but it could still be heard. It wasn't surprising that those were the first words out of his mouth.   
  
"If she's anywhere, she's here. But we can't get to her." The confusion on Link's face made Mido smile. "Have you seen the Deku Sprout? Is it alright?"   
  
Link turned his head to the ground, not bothering to answer. Mido frowned. Well, at least it wasn't a surprise. He had suspected it. He immediately began smiling again.   
  
"What do you mean we can't get to her?" Link asked. A small band of Kokori began to filter through the woods behind Link. They had apparently rallied to Link when he had entered the forest, and they must be the strongest if they hadn't broken down after seeing the Deku Tree.   
  
"Well, I can't anyway. Not alone. There's a big band of Moblin's guarding the Sacred Forest Meadow. I couldn't get through by myself, and I barely got away alive. But with you here, we might have a chance." Mido stood up straight, and hefted the ax onto his shoulder. He supposed he must look quite comical- A little boy in green clothes holding a weapon much to big for him. "I'll take the rest of these Kokori and distract the Moblins. You get through on your horse."   
  
"Mido, I can't let you do that. You'll be killed," Link replied. That was like him- thinking of others above himself. This was no time for that.   
  
"Don't argue. We can't all just push our way through."   
  
"I can't let you kill yourself." Mido took the smile from his face.   
  
"Blast it, Link, I'm not going to kill myself. If anyone kills me, it's going to be a Moblin." He smiled again. "Besides. She loves you, Link." He smiled, and gazed at the surprise etched across Link's face for a moment before continuing. "You didn't know that, did you? Well, it was certainly obvious. Anyway, I'm sure she'd much rather see you right now than me. So it's settled. Who knows, I might even survive."   
  
Link opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it again. Mido turned to go, but stopped when he heard Link's voice behind him.   
  
"I won't forget this, Mido."   
  
"Of course you won't," he said, not turning around. "And remember, you owe me."   
  
The rest of the Kokori followed him as he walked away, muttering under his breath. Link caught snippets of it. Something about how Saria could ever have chosen Link over him. Link smiled and shook his head. He never would have thought Mido would be brave. He turned Epona and rode off to wait for his chance.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Epona burst through the Moblin ranks like a lightning bolt, running faster than ever before. Spears flew past her as she galloped through the Lost Woods. Moblins would be in pursuit any second now. She just ran as fast as she could, trusting Link to guide her.   
  
Leaving the Woods behind, Link rode Epona into the Sacred Forest Meadow. This, unfortunately, wasn't a much better place to be. Wolfos sprung up almost immediately, slashing at Epona's legs, and trying to pull Link out of the saddle. He hacked at them, but they kept coming. Link would make whatever had brought this evil to the forest pay. He would make them pay dearly.   
  
Suddenly, the Wolfos stopped their pursuit. Link realized he was past the gate, and now all that remained was the maze of corridors that led to the Forest Temple. Link climbed off Epona and stroked her mane. She was scared to death, but she'd follow Link anywhere. Link let her rest for a moment, and then began to lead her along.   
  
There was a surprising lack of resistance in the maze. Neither Moblins nor Wolfos attempted to kill Link. In fact, nothing tried to kill or hurt him or Epona. Then, finally, they were through. Link guided his horse up the ramp, and then entered the clearing where the Forest Temple lay hidden. There, on the dais in front of the temple, was Saria. She was half laying on the ground, supporting herself with her hands, and weeping. But it was Saria. And she was alive.   
  
Saria looked up.   
  
"Link?" she whispered quietly. "Is it really you? Have you really come?"   
  
"Yes, Saria," he answered coming closer. "It's me. I came."   
  
She jumped up, and began running towards Link. She cleared the distance rapidly, and he just stood, arms wide, ready to embrace her.   
  
It came as a surprise to Link when the arrow seemed to grow out of Saria's chest. She stumbled, and fell. Link caught her in his arms, and kneeled down, laying her out, head propped up by his hands and legs. Blood ran from the corners of her mouth as she looked up at Link. There was a deep sadness in her eyes.   
  
"Link, I-" she began, but stopped as her body was wracked with pain. "I… I… I l-l-" she closed her eyes, unable to finish. He held her close to him.   
  
"I know, Saria. I know."   
  
He wept openly as she died, burying his face in her chest. When he set her down, he stood up, and looked around. He wiped the tears from his face. Then something caught his eye. On top of the temple was a figure garbed in black, with a swirling cloak. The figure held a bow, a bow from which the arrow that killed Saria had been fired. Its face was shrouded by a black mask, all except the eyes. The eyes were a dark red. Not just the pupils either- all of the eyes were blood red. Then, the figure turned, and fled. Link had no choice but to pursue.   
  
And the hunt began.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Well, tell me in a review if you think I need to lighten up. Or get heavier, whichever. 


	2. A Sea of Endless White

From the brain of CAP: Welcome to the next installment in my delightfully disturbing story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
  
I have had much trouble with this chapter. At one point I even considered openning it up and letting others write parts of it. I felt quite stupid the next moring, though, and re-wrote a good portion of it. I'm quite satisfied, and I hope you will be as well.  
  
That being said, enjoy, and don't kill me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lost Woods was truly a confusing place. If one did not think about where one was going, one would surely find oneself totally and completely lost. This was the way Link felt after pursuing the red-eyed figure through the Woods. It didn't matter, though; lots of things didn't matter any more. At least for now. Maybe if he caught the figure, maybe if he avenged Saria… maybe then he could make things right.  
  
But he doubted it.  
  
The figure was fast. Link had gained perhaps a foot on it in the time they'd been running. He didn't know where he had gotten the energy for the long chase, but he had, and he was chasing. Surely the Woods had to end somewhere. Surely this chase couldn't go on forever.  
  
Suddenly, Link found himself in a clearing. No trees or bushes grew in the circular area. There was no foliage obscuring the sky overhead, and light came through unfiltered. Link stood still. Across the clearing, his quarry had also stopped running. Slowly, the masked figure turned. The red eyes bored holes in Link's skull.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked with cold fury.  
  
"I am called by many names," came the reply. It was an unholy voice; deep, growling. It would have terrified Link under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances. "I'm not even sure which one is real. But you may call me the Hunter, for that is what I am. For now, anyway."  
  
"Hunter?" Link inquired. "And what exactly do you hunt?"  
  
The figure laughed. The sound was worse than speech. It echoed in Link's ears endlessly, over and over. Flames burned in his brain just hearing it. Such power in voice alone…   
  
"I hunt all things good, all things right and just. I crush hope, I obliterate joy. I promote sadness and spread despair. I hunt for the last remnant of happiness, the last bastion of truth and justice in this world so corrupted by sin and hatred…" The Hunter seemed to lean in closer to Link, his face obscuring everything else, though Link knew he had not moved an inch. "And I destroy it."   
  
A sword was in the Hunter's hands, a long, black object, spawned from the deepest pits of the Underworld, as surely as the creature before Link had been. The Hunter lunged. Link couldn't move. The blade inched closer to Link, ever so slowly, as if moving through molasses. The blade touched Link's tunic, slid smoothly through, and touched his skin. It didn't pierce it, but suddenly an incredible pain surged through Link. A burning. He looked down, and saw the charred mass of black flesh where his tunic had been burned away. And suddenly, everything went bright, which was a surprise, for he always thought it would be dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LINK!  
  
saria… where are you…   
  
LINK! YOU MUST LISTEN!   
  
listen? to what? i can barely hear… barely hear you…   
  
YOU MUST AVOID HIM! DO NOT…  
  
what? do not what? saria, what is it?   
  
DO NOT… DO NOT CONFRONT… DO NOT…  
  
saria! saria! what? do not confront who?  
  
DO NOT… NOT… MUST… NOT… NOT…  
  
saria!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Link's eyes slowly fluttered open. He found himself in a sea of endless white, supported only by… nothing. Nothing supported him. The first thing he did was sit bolt upright and reach for his bare chest. There were no burns, not even a scratch.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not dead," came a sudden voice. "And the burns are all healed."  
  
Link stood up, and slowly turned around. He was afraid he might fall if he moved to quickly. There before him was an old, bearded man in a pure white robe. He was almost hidden in the infinite whiteness surrounding them, but Link could distinguish him by his uncovered head and feet. It still looked almost like a disembodied head, though, which made Link cautious.  
  
"I couldn't save your tunic," he said, pointing to the ash on the ground, "But don't worry. We'll get you a fresh one."  
  
"No time," Link said, turning away. "I have to find the Hunter. Where is he?"  
  
"You can't just go and get him. You have no idea what he is, or what power he possesses."  
  
Link turned back to the old man.  
  
"And I suppose you do?"  
  
"Of course. I know everything."   
  
The old man smiled, making Link very uneasy.  
  
"Just who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"My name is Krohnos. You are very lucky that I brought you here."  
  
"You brought me here? And where is 'here'?"  
  
"Take a seat, and I shall tell you much," said Krohnos, pointing to an ornately carved chair which had appeared behind Link. Link slowly sat down, wary of what might happen if he came down to hard. Krohnos also took a seat across from Link, in a chair much less fine than Link's own.  
  
"I call this the in-between place. It is not Heaven. You are neither alive, nor are you dead. You are stuck in between. Had I not brought you here, you would be dead right now."  
  
"Well, how do I get back?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. But first, I must tell you of the evil you face."  
  
"The Hunter, you mean?"  
  
"Is that what he calls himself?" Krohnos smiled grimly. "I shall tell you his true name. He is N'asder Hab, last of the Shebant."  
  
Fear took hold of Link. The Shebant, the Shadow People. Assassins of the highest order in the Imprisoning War, sent between all races, killing mercilessly. But it was said that they were much more than simple assassins. It was said that they had their own agenda, that they were merely helping to promote turmoil in Hyrule so it would by easier for them to take. Some even said that they themselves had somehow started the war. They had all disappeared over the ages, and it was widely believed that they were all dead, merely a tale to frighten one's children.  
  
"He is all that remains of the once powerful race," Krohnos continued. "He has been in hiding since the end of the war, waiting for his chance to come forth and cause destruction such as you have seen. He was the most powerful of the Shebant, the person everyone deferred to. And I'm afraid you may not be able to stop him."  
  
"You must be very cautious, Link. I can send you back to your world, but only once. A person cannot be brought here more than one time. When you get back, seek out those who can help you. I cannot tell you who they might, except for the first: Mido, the Kokori boy. He will be a strong ally in your quest. And do not seek out Hab until you are sure you can defeat him. I know you have great rage at him, but you must not try to fight him yet. The Shebant are more powerful than you can imagine."  
  
"Alright, then," said Link, standing up. "Where's my sword? And that tunic you promised me?"  
  
Krohnos pointed to a spot on the ground in front of Link, where a fresh tunic lay, as well as Link's blade. Link put on the garment quickly, and strapped his sword around his waist.  
  
"I'm ready, Krohnos. Let's go."  
  
And with that, everything went white.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hunter watched the exchange with grim satisfaction. The boy was afraid. The Hunter would have no trouble destroying him for good, now. It had been years since he had had a hunt this good. Years since he had been true Shebant, since he had been known by that name. N'asder Hab. How could the old him call him thus? Did he know nothing? Well, it didn't matter. The Hunter would kill him, too. He had considered killing the both of them, but that would have taken the fun out of the whole thing. He would have a hunt. It would be a grand, glorious chase. He would toy with the boy, kill all those close to him ever so slowly. He had felt the boy's pain when he had killed the forest girl. It had been… good. Very good. He would have so much more of that. So much. And then, finally, he would kill the boy, slowly and painfully.  
  
Glorious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Should I lighten up? Or get darker, perhaps? Well, tell me in a review! 


	3. The Quiet Ranch

From the brain of CAP: I'm horrible. I haven't quite crossed the line, I don't think, but I'm almost there. I won't say much more, since I don't want to give anything away, so please, read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link walked back into the smoking heap that remained of the Kokori Forest. The Moblins had vanished, leaving death behind them. Link's own treehouse had been demolished, and pieces of it were scattered across the ground below his tree. The trees supporting the rope bridge had been pushed over, one of them smashing into the shop, the other just in the way. The pond was nearly dry, presumably because the Kokori had used the water in an attempt to put out the fires. Corpses lay all over the forest floor, sprawled in awkward positions, and usually missing a limb or two. Most of the corpses were Kokori, he noted with sorrow.  
  
All the Kokori who lived were huddled in a circle in the center of the forest. By Link's count, there were but 12. After all, the Kokori weren't exactly ruthless killing machines. Mido had survived, it seemed, for he stood in the center of the group, leaning on his ax. Link noticed that Epona was tied to a post not far away from where the Kokori were. He began to walk towards them, in hopes of finding answers, and perhaps help. Mido got to Link first, though.  
  
"Where's Saria?" Mido inquired as he ran towards Link. He stopped just in front him, well away from the ears of others.  
  
Link felt a pain in his chest. The last thing he needed now was questions like that. But Mido had a right to know. Link related his tale of how he had found Saria, and how she had been killed. He told the forest boy of how he had confronted Saria's killer, and had failed, and been taken to the in-between place. And how he was to seek out those who could help him, the first of which being Mido.  
  
It wasn't until Link finished his tale that he noticed the tears streaming down Mido's face. It was a bit strange to see that. Mido the bully, Mido the leader. Link didn't press the matter, though, and Mido quickly wiped the wetness away.  
  
"What happened to the Moblins?" Link asked. "There were so many here, and now they're gone. What drove them away?"  
  
"What, you don't think we could have done it?" asked Mido, smiling mischievously. "Well, we got back from risking our lives for you in the Woods, and it was like this. Except aflame. We put it out as quick as we could, but it was too late. I couldn't tell you what made the Moblins leave, because I don't know."  
  
Link looked around his home, and sighed deeply. It wasn't his home anymore. Now it was just a charred forest. He decided that he wouldn't be coming back, ever. Too many memories.  
  
"I'm leaving, Mido," he told the forest child before him. "You and the rest of the Kokori can do what you wish, but I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't think you can get away that easily, Link. I'm coming with you, of course."  
  
"Fine. I don't care. But what about your Kokori?"  
  
"They'll be fine without me. I wasn't a very good leader anyway." Mido frowned at the ground. "I was doing it al for Saria, you know. Now that she's gone… " Mido stopped talking, for fear that he might start crying again.  
  
Link walked over to where Epona was tied up. The Kokori must not be very fond of horses, because Epona would normally never hurt anyone, and Link was sure that she wouldn't go anywhere without him.  
  
"Watch that horse," warned Mido from behind him. "She's been acting wild, running toward the exit, and then stopping, and coming back the other way. We finally had to tie her up to get her to stop."  
  
Link frowned at his horse. She had been trying to leave, but came back for him every time. If she would even try to leave, it must be important, and if it was important to Epona… He quickly untied her and climbed up onto her. She was still unsaddled, but that didn't matter to Link. He had to restrain her to keep her from running off.  
  
"Mido?" he called down. "Still want to come?"  
  
"Of course. Pull me up."  
  
Link reached down and, grabbing the Kokori boy by the arm, hefted Mido up behind him. Epona took off immediately, with Link thinking furiously. There was only one thing that could get the horse so riled up: Lon Lon Ranch. And if the ranch was in danger, so was Malon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hunter smiled as he strode through the gate. He hadn't smiled in a long time. Not since the boy… the boy. He frowned. He had killed him, he thought. Or someone else had. No one bested N'asder Hab twice. But how was it that he was back? Same face, same hair, even same clothing. It didn't make since. But no matter. He would kill him again, and again if need be. He was not Hab anymore. Hab was gone forever.  
  
A man approached him- tall, mustache, wide gut, overalls… a fool. No one approached the Hunter.   
  
"I am Ingo, and welcome-" the man began. The Hunter silenced him with a quick thrust from his blade. The shadowy sword disappeared beneath the folds of his cloak as quickly as it had come. It was merely a trick of the shadows that hid it, the first thing any Shebant learned. Always shadows… that was what was drilled into all of them. But he was not Shebant anymore. He would do as he pleased. All precepts, even those he himself set, were gone now.  
  
He continued his advance, ignoring the already festering corpse behind him. It gave off the most horrible stench, which was the only problem with killing people in that way. As he neared the house, something caught his eye. The barn door slowly slid open. He turned, and moved towards it hastily without quickening his pace. He stepped inside, totally unafraid of what he might find waiting.  
  
The barn was shrouded in darkness, and the only light was that coming from the door, which was opened only a crack. Whoever was in here thought to surprise him. The fool did not know who he was. Shadows were no enemy to him, no enemy to the Hunter. When the plump man charged from behind a bail of hay waving a pitchfork, it was no trouble for the Hunter to skewer him with his black blade. He left the barn quickly, before the body began to smell.   
  
Finally, he entered the house. There appeared to be nothing there, and boxes were piled on the stairs, indicating a storage room. But… the floor was covered in dust. All except the area where the boxes had previously been stored, and the path on which they had been dragged. It indicated someone not strong, likely a woman. He didn't care, really- he would as soon kill a child as a grown man.  
  
He didn't bother to move the boxes, but merely jumped to the top. He tried the door, which was locked. From the inside, it seemed, meaning that someone was most surely inside. He smiled, thinking of the best way to scare whoever was in there. He thrust the black blade through the door, and watched with satisfaction as the wood slowly blackened and smoked. After a bit of that, he simply kicked the obstruction out of his way.  
  
In the room, a young woman was hunched up on a bed, weeping softly with her head between her knees. She was whispering something faintly, and he could barely make it out.  
  
"Link… Link… where are you?"  
  
Link. The boy. His rage almost made him kill her right then. But that wouldn't have been any fun. He walked closer, and looked down upon her. He touched her cheek, and she looked up at him.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, trying to make his voice as human sounding as possible. She was still very afraid, though, which suited him just fine.  
  
"M-m-malon. I'm Malon. I'm just… I'm just a ranch hand. I've no valuables. I…"  
  
"It's alright, Malon. I don't want gold."  
  
It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. True, this one was young, but she knew his enemy. It would be the best way to hurt him, to drive him into a rage. His anger over the forest girl had probably cooled by now, and he wasn't the sort to sit and nurse his wounds. He needed fresh ones.  
  
The Hunter began to stroke Malon's hair, caressing the soft strands. Maybe fourteen. Not too terribly young. She would be pleasant enough, more so if it hurt his enemy. He could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Malon. It will be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link saw the shrouded figure moving away from the ranch walls. It confirmed his fears. The Hunter had been there, and if he knew his enemy… He urged Epona faster.  
  
"Stay out here," he ordered Mido once they had reached the gates.  
  
"But Link, I-"  
  
"I don't care. Stay out here."  
  
He entered the ranch, leading his horse behind him. The rotting, vaguely human form that had once been Ingo lay before him. He ran to the house, letting Epona go. Boxes were piled in front of the stairs, but he quickly shoved them out of the way. The door was gone from the second floor bedroom, and when Link examined the room itself, so was Malon. He rushed back outside.  
  
Epona was nowhere to be seen. He ran to the barn, the door of which was wide open. An even worse odor hit him as he entered, and he realized that the more fresh air in the building, the better. All the cows had been slaughtered, and Talon lay on the ground, disfigured as badly as Ingo. Epona was at the back, halfway in one of the stalls. She stepped out of the way as he approached, reveling the figure of Malon, crying softly. She looked up as he moved closer.  
  
"He took everything, Link," She said, tears streaming down her face. He knelt down in front of her, noticing that her clothes were mussed, and torn in some places.  
  
"Ingo, Daddy, the cows… and… and he…" she couldn't finish, and broke down sobbing. He hugged her close to him. She didn't have to say it. He knew. First the Saria and the Forest, now this… Hab saught to anger him, to drive him into a mindless rage. It wouldn't work, though. Hab thought that by doing this to Malon, he could hurt him, and he was not without pain. But Hab had done him a favor. Malon was alive. And that gave Link the edge. He knew then that he had found the next person to aid him, just as Krohnos had said he would. She did not fight, and she was not very strong, but she could give him one thing.  
  
Hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Well, tell me in a review. All criticism, save unjustified flaming, is welcome. 


	4. Visions

From the Brain of CAP: I believe this is the longest chapter yet, which is indeed a good thing. I realize that it's been a while, but I've been on Christmas hiatus. If you'll believe it. Well, anyway, thanks to tom_adorson for his help with the editting on this one. Read, and be amazed at my spectacular wit and wisdom! Or don't, whichever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dusk when the Hunter entered the Moblin camp, and the sun was slowly setting, dimming as it fell below the horizon. Some might call the display of colors beautiful, but to him, it was repulsive. It was not that he could not tolerate daylight; he had overcome his fear of light quickly. He much preferred the dark, though. Shadows abound, and no daywalkers to impede him.   
  
He despised the daywalkers. They fought for 'truth' and 'justice,' when in reality they were just as corrupt as any. Even those daywalkers that were corrupt, like this Ganondorf, were still stupid, squabbling madly for power that none of them can ever have. Daywalkers possessed no wits at all. Their unattainable goals kept the opposing forces against each other, one never truly winning out. Only those that sought chaos, like the Shebant, and these Moblins, only they could ever actually succeed.   
  
He laughed. Who was he to criticize, he who had had impossible goals of his own? But that had been back when he was Hab, back before the days of the Hunter. All had changed when the boy… the boy. A constant bane to his existence, never admitting defeat, always returning again. His face contorted with rage as he threw open the tent flap. The boy was dead. Long dead, long gone. N'asder Hab had killed him, and then died himself, leaving only the Hunter behind. He sat down in an armchair, and seized a silver goblet. The wine was cool, and felt good going down his dry throat. He calmed down, collected himself.   
  
It was a puzzle. How could the boy, from so long ago, have returned? He turned up at the most inopportune times, then and now. Perhaps it was not the same boy; perhaps an ancestor. The boy had grown long ago, and had ended the chaos Hab began. They had even made him a king. Hab had ended that nonsense, but to no avail. The chaos was gone, and with it went the Shebant, as well as N'asder Hab. The Bearer of the Black Blade was no more. The Blade itself remained, yes, but not the one who had wielded it. Now the Hunter had control. Chaos would reign.  
  
The tent flap was pulled back, and two Moblins entered. One of them the Hunter recognized as the strange slave that had become a servant to the others. The other, larger figure was the chief, who went by the name of Bolg.   
  
"What is it now?" the Hunter asked. "More rebellion?"  
  
"Moblins not liking staying here," Bolg replied. "They be wanting to leave. They be wanting to go kill."  
  
The Hunter set the goblet down, and stood. He drew the black blade from beneath his cloak, and approached the Moblin commander. Bolg drew back, but not quickly enough. The blade cut through his thick neck as if it were made of butter. The Hunter then turned to the slave.  
  
"Tell the others to find a new chief. This one was weak." He looked at the slowly festering body on the ground. "And get this out of here. Throw it in a ditch somewhere."  
  
The slave hurried to comply with the orders, not wishing to share Bolg's fate, and soon the Hunter was left in silence with his thoughts. He resumed his place in the armchair, and took up the goblet. The Moblins were not much of a problem. If they left, he would simply find a new vessel of destruction. As long as they were provided with food, though, the Hunter doubted that they would. They would have their killing soon enough. When the new chief was chosen, a process that did not take long, the Hunter would move towards his next target. Chaos would reign.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link, Malon, and Mido huddled together atop a hill. Below them stretched the Moblin camp, where over a hundred of the creatures stayed. It wouldn't be easy to get in, but it had to be done. Link needed to know where Hab thought to strike next. Three people in the camp would make it a much harder task, so Link decided to go in alone. Of course, his decision was not met with approval.  
  
"What if they see you?" Malon asked worriedly. "We should be there to help you."  
  
"And what are you going to do if they see us?" Link replied. "I don't mean to be offensive, but I doubt you'd be of much help in there. It'd just be excess baggage."   
  
"Then me," said Mido. "I'm smaller. In fact, if one of us is going, it should be me. It'd be much easier for me to hide then for you."  
  
"No!" said Link, raising his voice. "I'm going in alone, and that's final."  
  
It wasn't, of course, but Link was the one who ended up infiltrating the Moblin hoard. He moved cautiously down the hill to the edge of the tents, where sentries were posted. Moblins where big, yes, and strong as well, but not too bright. Getting past the guards didn't prove to be very hard task. In the camp itself, most of the Moblins were too occupied with their cook fires to observe much else than what was roasting in front of them. In the center of the camp, a large tent stood apart from the others. There was a ten-foot circular area between it and anything else, meaning it was surely Hab's. A strangely small Moblin was dragging a body across the distance. It seemed to be concentrating hard on what it was doing, so Link made a break for the canvas walls.  
  
Halfway across, Link heard a voice:  
  
"Mixi sees you, Kokiri boy."   
  
Link stopped dead. He had been careless, and the small Moblin had seen him. He bit back curses, and turned to face this Mixi.  
  
"Kokiri boy don't be worrying. Mixi not gonna be reporting Kokiri boy."  
  
Link was confused. This Moblin didn't seem as dumb as it looked. But why wasn't it going to report him?  
  
"Kokiri boy think Mixi crazy," the creature said, as if reading Link's thoughts. "Mixi knew the Kokiri boy was gonna be being here tonight. Mixi seen it in Mixi's vision."  
  
Link was now very puzzled. He couldn't speak, which was alright, because the Moblin wasn't done talking.  
  
"Now Kokiri boy really confused. Kokiri boy wondering what Mixi be talking about. Doesn't matter. Mixi gonna help Kokiri boy. Gonna tell him what Hunter trying to do. Mixi knows. Mixi be knowing everything."  
  
Link finally found his voice.  
  
"Just who are you?" He nearly shouted. "How… what…" Link trailed off from there. He found himself unable to move. Mixi walked forward, and put his hand on Link's forehead. Link wasn't afraid of the creature, but instead anxious to see what it was going to do.   
  
And then everything went white, which, although surprising, was much more to his liking than the blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man in black stood before Link. His face was not hidden, and he had blood-red eyes. He was quite handsome.   
  
The man held a black blade to match his apparel, and evil seemed to ooze from it. Evil that had spread, Link thought, while looking at his surroundings. Dead and withered plants littered the ground, and there was no grass at all. Link held a shining white blade. His body shown white as well.   
  
The two lunged at each other, slashing madly at one another's bodies. Finally, an opening; Link's blade tore through his opponent's chest. The black garbed man fell to the ground, screaming.  
  
FLASH  
  
Link was at a meeting. Five men sat with him at a circular table. They were all smiling with anticipation. One of them spoke.  
  
"We have decided, under unanimous consensus, to name you King of all Hyrule."  
  
Link was taken aback.  
  
FLASH  
  
Link sat in the throne room of Hyrule castle. Zoras, Gorons, Sheika, and Hylian chieftains surrounded him. The Gerudos and Shebant had declined the invitation, and not unexpectedly. Suddenly, the doors slammed open. A garbed in black strode in, his face horribly burned, and his eyes blood red. In his left hand he held a crossbow, which he now raised. Link stood up and reached for his sword, but not before a deadly, black-tipped bolt was loosed. It pierced Link's chest like it would butter, and immediately Link felt incredible pain. An intense burning charred his flesh, and he fell to the ground, screaming.  
  
FLASH  
  
A woman rode from Hyrule castle under the cover of darkness. One arm held the reigns, while the other held her infant child, Link.  
  
They had known this day would come. Ever since their twin children were born, she and her husband had known the boy would have to be hidden. Great evil still walked the earth, and the boy had to be protected at all costs. Link, she had named him. He would be the hero of time some day, but not today. His sister, Zelda, would take care of the castle fine in his absence.  
  
She knew but one place he would be safe- the Kokiri forest. The Deku tree would protect him. The Tree understood that no one, not even Link himself, could be told of his destiny. Not yet.  
  
Her own death was unavoidable; she had known for a long time now that she would die protecting her son. She just did not know it would have been so soon. Perhaps her husband would be able to escape her fate. She hoped so. Her own death was meaningless, but if the King of Hyrule perished, it could be disastrous.  
  
Wolfos began nipping at the horse's flanks, and she rode faster.  
  
FLASH  
  
LINK!  
  
saria? are you…  
  
I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME.   
  
why didn't you tell me?   
  
I COULDN'T. IT… FOR… OWN GOOD.  
  
saria, you're fading!  
  
LINK! YOU… NOT READY! MUST NOT…  
  
what saria?  
  
MUST NOT CONFRONT…  
  
who? hab?  
  
YES! MUST… AWAY! MUST NOT…  
  
saria! don't go!  
  
MUST NOT… NOT…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link stumbled back as the visions ended. Mixi stood in front of him, smiling. Link had never seen a Moblin smile before, and it looked very odd.  
  
"Kokiri boy be understanding now?" Mixi asked.  
  
"I don't know. There was something about Hab, and my mother, and… I don't know. What does it mean?  
  
Mixi shrugged, which looked as odd as the smile.  
  
"Mixi don't be knowing. Kokiri boy had visions, not Mixi. Mixi just brung them out."  
  
"I think I'd better go now," Link said, looking about him. "It's a wonder the others haven't seen me yet."  
  
"Why?" Mixi inquired. "Been but a moment since Mixi saw Kokiri boy."  
  
"But the visions… weren't they…?"  
  
"Nope. Kokiri boy just be thinking they were long. They never is, not when Mixi be having them."  
  
"Well, regardless, I'm leaving," Link replied. He was feeling quite strange, and needed time to sort out his thoughts. Maybe he could make sense of the visions.  
  
"Mixi coming too," the Moblin said, as Link began turning away. Link turned to face the smaller-than-average beast.  
  
"It's too dangerous. You belong here, with the Moblins."  
  
"Naw. Mixi not a Moblin. Mixi don't even like killing. Mixi think he just a Zora born in a Moblin's hide. Besides, Mixi bonded to Link now."  
  
Link realized he hadn't ever given his name. The Kokiri boy part could have been guessed from appearance, but his name? This Mobli was a very strange creature. A Zora, of all things.  
  
"What do you mean 'bonded'?" he asked with curiosity.   
  
"When Mixi be touching Link's head, Mixi and Link bonded. That's how Mixi brought out them visions Link was having. Link can't be sensing Mixi yet, cause the bond is being too weak. It'll be getting stronger, though."  
  
Link was reeling mentally. He wanted to get out of the camp as soon as possible, and if it meant taking the Moblin, then so be it.  
  
"Come on, then," he told Mixi. "We'll be spotted for sure if we don't hurry."  
  
Mixi was surprisingly light on his feet, and they were back with Malon and Mido in no time. After a shortened story had been told and brief introductions made, the group decided it was time for sleep. All but Mixi, who wanted to watch the stars. He was still sitting with his head tilted upwards as the others laid themselves down on the grass, a considerable distance from the Moblin camp.  
  
Link was left to his thoughts in the silence of the night. The first few visions didn't make much sense to him, so he filed them away mentally for later. The last one, though… Link knew he wasn't really Kokiri. His mother had brought him to the forest. He had been told his father was a Hylian knight, but in the vision, the woman had wanted to conceal everything. Suppose he had been the boy, Link. And the girl, Zelda… his sister? Could it be possible that the Princess Zelda was his sister, and the king his father?  
  
It was too much to deal with in one night, and so Link slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Feel I should be drug out into the street and shot or lynched or fed to rabbits? Well, tell me in a review! All criticism is welcome, save for flames. 


	5. Brewing

From the brain of CAP: This is what I call an in-betweener. All you Wheel of Time fans out there know what I'm talking about- boring, but unfortunately necesary. Don't worry, I've got big plans for the next chapter. And now, I shall address the reveiws...   
  
To CAPTAIN Kidmon (Or however you want me to say it): It's fine, I do things like that all the time. Shoot my mouth of, I mean. I'll try to use the title of authority from now on. :)  
  
To Katelyn (You know who you are): I don't believe in the reveiws as a conversation tool, but since you'd abused the feature so much already, it doesn't really matter any more, does it? :)  
  
To The Sabbath Sound: Yeah, I get that a lot. But not necesarily about my writing. :)  
  
To jade_angel: Glad you're happy! :D   
  
To moonymonster (Who is, in all seriousness, my biggest fan): Thanks for all your support. I really don't know how I thought of the name Mixi. I was brushing my teeth when I thought of it, I think, but that's irrevelent. Ah, well.  
  
Smily faces are fun, aren't they? Thanks to everyone else who's reveiwed up till now. Also, tom_adorson, who previously beta-read this story, will not be doing so any more. It's a personal thing, so I won't talk about it much, but I hope he won't take offense to me asking all of you out there to pray for him. I will be.  
  
So, that's all the announcements. On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Link awoke, thoughts of the previous day's visions had all but evaporated, leaving only a brief residue, a sense of knowing but not quite understanding. It was like dreams; though clear and real as they may seem, they were but a memory the next morning, just a fleeting image that disappears with the morning's dew.  
  
All but the last vision, anyway. Thoughts of Zelda still plagued him. This was part of the reason he decided to go to the castle. The other part was the fact that an army of blood-thirsty Moblins was preparing to declare war on Hyrule, and if Mixi was correct, the shining walls of the castle were the seething mob's first target. Link intended to do something about this.   
  
As soon as the gate had been lowered, Link and his ragtag band had gained entry to the Castle Town, and had just as soon obtained a pass from the guards to enter the grounds of the castle itself. Link's face was well-known around the streets of the market; he was regularly seen coming and going, and it was common knowledge that he often conferred with the Princess and her father. Malon rode Epona while the rest of the group walked. Mixi and Mido received some uncertain looks, but the large cloaks surrounding its body prevented any recognition of the Moblin, and Mido's ax didn't make too much a fuss, for any friend of Link was to be trusted by most.  
  
Epona was left at the castle stables where the grooms would gladly toke care of the amiable animal. Link's horse was growing quite used to the pampered treatment she received at the castle, and Link hoped that the stable hands weren't making her fat.  
  
The four entered the throne room with smiles from the guards. Busy as the king may have been, grim looks from Link and his companions were moor than enough to convince him to send away any other nobles or lords. Princess Zelda stood off to one side, overshadowing her father where he sat. Link's eyes were drawn to her, and he saw her in a new light. She did seem to be almost the same age. But it wasn't possible… was it?  
  
The King cleared his throat, gaining Link's full attention. He filed away thoughts of Zelda for later. More pressing business was at hand.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble, my boy?" the King inquired. Though rather unkempt, the portly monarch was a kind and just ruler, loved by all. Well, most all, anyway. He had the look of a grandfather about him, with his silvery white hair and mustache, and a warn smile that almost never left his face.   
  
Before Link could speak a word of answer, though, Mixi threw off his cloak and stepped forward. If the King was surprised to find a Moblin, albeit a small one, in his castle, he hid it well. A small cry did, however, come from his daughter behind him. Then, in a clear voice, completely devoid of Moblin dialect, Mixi spoke.  
  
"In the name of the Goddesses, hereby do I, Mixi, honor and address his Majesty, the King of Hyrule. In the name of the Goddesses, hereby do I, Mixi, ask permission in the name of the Goddesses to speak to him, the most honored of monarchs."  
  
The King was considerably more surprised by this than he had been seeing the creature in the first place. For that matter, so were Link's companions.  
  
"An old way…" mumbled the King softly, wide eyes examining this creature. "But correct. All proper forms observed." Then, louder: "In the name of the Goddesses, hereby do I, King of Hyrule, recognize Mixi. In the name of the Goddesses, hereby do I, King of Hyrule, give my permission to Mixi, honored servant of the realm."  
  
"Now that that be being out of the way," Mixi said, in his normal manner of speech, "Mixi be asking permission to be talking normally. Mixi not liking that custom stuff very much."  
  
"Permission duly granted," replied the King. "Now will someone tell me just why in the name of Nayru there is a Moblin in my throne room?" The King always swore by Nayru when Link heard him. She was Zelda's chosen Goddess, and had become somewhat of a patron deity to her family's house.  
  
Before Link could speak, the small Moblin once again cut him off.  
  
"Mixi be coming to warn the King. Hyrule be being in great danger. Mixi wouldn't have been coming otherwise."  
  
"What sort of danger would justify smuggling this creature into the castle grounds?" inquired the King, looking in Link's direction. Link pretended no to notice.   
  
"Ah, Mixi realize what he be being, Majesty, but Mixi be appreciating if the King not call Mixi 'creature.' It be offending."  
  
"My apologies, Mixi," the King said, diplomatic instincts kicking in immediately. "You must forgive me. One grows used to what is customary and what is not after a while, and when something new breaks the monotony, one tends to loose control."  
  
"It be fine," Mixi continued. "Now, why you be being in danger: There be being a big Moblin camp about twenty miles outside the gates. About five hundred be there. They be hiding in the countryside, and you can't be finding them unless you be knowing they be there. Dark Magic, see? They be getting ready to attack, probably today or tomorrow. Mixi know because Mixi been there. Link and Mido and Malon been there, too."  
  
The King looked to the three mentioned, who nodded in agreement. The King sighed.  
  
"If this is true, then I must thank you for warning me. Preparations must be made, and there is not a moment to loose. I must ask you to leave immediately."  
  
"That be fine," replied Mixi, once again managing to do all the talking. "But the King must be knowing something else; N'asder Hab be leading the Moblins. He be quite insane, but he still be being very dangerous."  
  
The King looked horrified, and Zelda almost fainted dead away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda looked up when a knock came on the door of her apartments. She marked her place in the book in her hands and set in on the table. Her slender form glided across the carpets to the door, and when she opened it, Link was standing there. She beckoned him inside, and offered him a seat across the table from her. He took it.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to his. He was worried. He tried to mask it by smiling at her, but she could tell.   
  
"Zelda," he began, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
She was hesitant. He seemed disturbed. The way he looked at her made her slightly afraid; he had never looked at her that way before. She didn't understand it. She was afraid of what he might tell her, but a deep curiosity inside her burned with the need to find out. She cursed that innate sense of wondering - it would get her into great trouble someday, she just knew it - but she had to ask.   
  
"What is it?" she inquired, careful to keep her voice level.  
  
"I had… a vision," he told her. "There was a woman riding from this castle with a child in her arms. I knew her thoughts… I don't know how, but I did. She was thinking that his name was Link, and that she had to take him to the Kokiri Forest, where he could be safe."  
  
She was relieved. It was his mother- that was why he was worried. He had never known her, and was sad at finally seeing her. Or so she thought.  
  
"That wasn't all, though," he continued, as her sense of fear returned once more, stronger than ever. "She was thinking about the baby's twin sister- her name was… was…" He had to visibly force himself to say it. "Zelda. His sister's name was Zelda."  
  
Zelda was silent. It couldn't be. It must have been some other children, not them. She didn't have a brother. It simply wasn't possible. Her father would have told her. Nobody would lie about something like that. Would they? She groped around till her hand clenched on what she sought- her hand mirror. She held it up in front of her, positioned so that her face was right next to Link's. She saw for the first time how similar the two were. The eyes, both a deep, blue shade. Their hair, similar blonde locks. She realized it, then.   
  
She had always loved Link, since the moment she saw him, but in a different way. She wasn't head over heels in love, but she loved, as a sister would love a brother. She had deluded herself for a while, thinking that they would be married someday. But it was not so. They were brother and sister. She knew it. She would risk her life on the truth she now knew. She was Link's sister.  
  
She finally found her tongue.  
  
"How can it be so?" she whispered quietly. "How?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "But I know it is true. I think it had something to do with me having to be protected, so Ganon wouldn't find me." That name was but a vague memory, now, and the two of them were the only people alive that still remembered it. In this time, the Gerudo king Ganondorf had been subdued quickly, after his true intentions were made clear. The monster Ganon had never seen the light of day. Or the dark of night, for that matter.  
  
"Then you are the heir to the throne of Hyrule, Link," she said.   
  
He hesitated, then sighed.   
  
"I don't know that I want that honor, Zelda." She looked at him curiously, and he quickly explained, lest he hurt her pride. "I don't mean any disrespect; it's just that I don't think I'm a good choice for a monarch. I'm afraid I'll just botch things up."  
  
She smiled at him.   
  
"I know you'd just do the best you could Link, and that should be enough for any man or woman in the kingdom. In times of peace, a good mind for royal affairs isn't required."  
  
"That's just it," he replied. "These aren't times of peace. Not anymore."  
  
"Well, perhaps at the moment," she said. "But when this rebellion has been silenced, as I'm sure it will be, there will be nothing to stop you." She frowned, then. "Regardless, though, I think it's best that we keep this between you and me. Just for the time being."  
  
"I believe you're right. If we-"   
  
He was cut off by a sensation in his head. It wasn't pain, but it instilled a sense of worry in him. Mixi had gone into town with the others, and Link now sensed trouble at the gates. Perhaps Mixi had been right about the bond after all.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Zelda," he told her in a rush, "I have to see to some business. Warn you father that the Moblins may be here already."  
  
"Link, if they were a messenger surely would have-"   
  
"Not if the messenger was killed," he cut in. "Go!"  
  
"Link, if N'asder Hab is at the head of the army, it is very dangerous! You must be careful!"  
  
"I will. Now please, for the love of the Goddesses, go warn your father!"  
  
That having been said, he rushed from the castle as fast as he could, once more striving to hurry without actually running, and attracting many strange looks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Think I should be dragged out and tortured (Sabbath Sound, I'm looking in your direction)? Well, tell me in a reveiw! 


	6. Finale

From the Brain of CAP: This is it, folks. The final showdown. Leave your sanity at the door. Buttered hot popcorn available inside.  
  
I apologize for the last chapter, but it had to be done. Here that all ends. I don't think you'll find this boring, except for perhaps the first few paragraphs. I keep trying to think of a song to put with this fic, but none come to mind. One I can write out the words to, anyway. I own a grand total of three CDs, so maybe that ahs something to do with it. Don't hate me, I just don't spend money on music, and I don't like most mainstream stuff. Nyah. I thought perhaps Enya's A Day Without Rain would go nicely with the first chapter, at all the sappy stuff, but until they add in a way to put soundtracks in your fics, you'll just have to imagine it playing in your head. You'll forgive me for mistakes- I was the only one who really proof read this thing, my friend Kenley didn't do much other than tell me to change the word 'garbed' in one spot. I don't blame him, it wasn't his job in the first place. Time to address the reviews:  
  
I got four reviews after putting up chapter five. FOUR. And two of those were from Kaytelyn. You probably want to ignore everything she says. I guess the lack of revies is because of the last chapter being such a bore. That or the fact that nobody wants to read all of my story. Doesn't matter, I'm finishing it anyway.  
  
moonymonster: Glad you still like it. I'm probably going to ruin your opinion of Mixi, though- he's not at all who you think he is, which will be shown soon.  
  
Silent Shadow: Thanks for the support! I shall!  
  
And that's it. Don't kill me, please.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The last remnants of the Moblin band were retreating from the gates. It had been fierce. Blood had flowed profusely on both sides, and heavy casualties were suffered all around. The Royal Hylian Army had finally won out, though it had not been easy.  
  
They had been surprised. Before the garrisons could be emptied, the Moblins had taken the gate and a third of Hyrule Castle Town. They had not taken any prisoners along the way, either. Most of the innocents had thankfully escaped by this time, though their possessions were not so lucky. The Moblin's had set fire to everything they could. The blaze still hadn't been completely subdued, and different buildings still burned in various parts of town.  
  
At this point, the soldiers finally arrived in force. Most of the fighting had been done on rooftops and in the streets, though archers positioned in buildings presented great trouble for both sides. It had taken three whole days to rip the Moblins free from their places in the town.  
  
The strange thing about the whole affair was the fact that the Moblins were so organized. Under normal circumstances they would have left after burning a few houses, for they feared Hylian Knights more than anything. That and the fact that they attacked at all, and in such great force. It was obvious that some high power was at the head. Something that promised the Moblins success in what they did, taking away their fears. With this information, added to rumors of that fateful meeting between Link's group and the King, the people of the town were now deathly afraid of the threat of N'asder Hab. N'asder Hab, the children's tale, a dark legend from long ago. But it was quite apparent that he was no longer just a tale; he had returned, and his adopted name did nothing to hide the fact. Terror had been spread throughout Hyrule, which was much to the Hunter's liking.  
  
For the Hunter alone, getting into Hyrule Castle was a simple task. There were so many shadows about at night, making it easy for him to go anywhere he wished. He slipped along the corridors of the castle without making a sound, traveling steadily upward till he reached the highest floor.  
  
He was not done instilling chaos just yet. He would not be done until this world was left in flames, and the boy finally dead. Dead for good, not fake-dead, like before. This time he would make sure that the boy never returned. But that was for later. For now, chaos had to be created. He found the doors he sought. In front of them were two guards, keeping a silent watch.   
  
They were surprised when a figure leapt from the shadows on the other end of the hall, its hands reaching for their throats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The King of Hyrule's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked about him, and saw a strange figure sitting in a chair at his bedside. The figure was garbed in all black, and was bent over slightly, resting on the hilt of a black sword, the point of which rested between his feet. A black mask covered the figure's face, obscuring all features. All but one- the eyes. The eyes were blood red, and not just centers, either- the eyes were red all the way through.  
  
"Who are you?" the king questioned, his voice incredibly calm.  
  
The figure sat up now, still resting the sword between its feet. Then, it spoke, in a deep, growling, unholy voice.  
  
"I am called the Hunter."  
  
The King immediately recognized the name- this Hunter was the one who had brought Moblin troops against Hyrule. But the Hunter was not his true name- The King knew him as N'asder Hab, Last of the Shebant, Bearer of the Black Blade.  
  
"What do you hope to accomplish, Hab?" The King managed to keep his voice calm, even though he was scared out of his mind. He silently asked Farore for the courage to continue. "Do you think you can scare me into doing what you want? If you are here to kill me, then go right ahead. I will not do your bidding."  
  
"My name is not Hab," the Hunter growled. "And I do not intend to kill you," he said, standing. He then sheathed his sword. "Not yet, anyway."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mixi awoke, startled. He often dreamed, but that didn't mean he liked it. His dreams were usually visions of the future, and of late, none too pleasant. Something was happening. Hab was in the castle, and no matter what happened, this was going to be the end of it all. Either Link or Hab was going to die in this fight, and never come back- meaning no more being reborn through descendants.  
  
Mixi got up, and quickly hurried into the hall. He knew the others had to be there, or this wouldn't work at all. Despite what Mixi had told Link about Link's own visions, Mixi knew quite a bit about the situation. Mixi had been around longer than anyone would have expected. In truth, he wasn't a Moblin. The Moblin form was merely a means to an end. He might have been a Goron, or a Gerudo, or, his favorite, a Zora. But this time, a Moblin suited his purposes, and he didn't intend to go messing everything up by changing his form now.  
  
He found the room he sought, where Mido slept. The Kokiri boy didn't wish to wake in the middle of the night, but Mixi managed to make him, through a combination of pleading and threatening. Mixi waited for Mido to dress, and then, with Mido walking half-asleep at his side, Mixi found Malon's room. She proved much easier to rouse, due to her years of getting up early at the ranch. Mido had done basically whatever he wanted to in the Forest, making him quite lazy. The two stood outside until Malon came out to join them. The three proceeded together to Link's room, who knew something was amiss the moment he opened his eyes.   
  
"We got to be going to the King's room, Link," the Moblin told him. "Hab be here. He be wanting to kill people, cause chaos. But we be going to stop him. We be going to finish things now."  
  
Mixi and the others didn't have long to wait, for Link was ready quickly. Before Mixi could lead them to the King's chambers, though, Link insisted on making a detour. Mixi was curious of this at first, but due to the fact that he sensed no fear from Link, he didn't expect the boy to run. He allowed himself, along with Mido and Malon, to be led to Princess Zelda's chambers. The guards resisted at first, but Link finally convinced one of them to go and wake her. It wasn't long before she, too, joined them outside.   
  
Now Mixi took the group to the King's rooms. The others, even Zelda, made no attempt to walk in front of the Moblin. They allowed Mixi to lead because, for some odd reason, it seemed right.  
  
The group found two dead guards outside the double doors leading to the rooms they sought. Blood ran down the fronts of their armor from their necks. The cause of this was quite apparent- both of the guards' throats had been torn clean out. They tried not to look at this as they pushed the doors open. Nothing was out of place in the next room, but this didn't deter Mixi from leading the way to the King's bedchambers. Upon opening this last door, he found the King laying on the ground, bruised and bloody, and standing over him, N'asder Hab himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hunter looked up as the door opened. His eyes were met with quite a sight.  
  
Before him stood the boy, his foe, his eternal enemy. The boy looked calm, perhaps distracted, as if he didn't realize what was going on. In front of the boy was the strange Moblin from the camp. The Moblin's face was blank, but his eyes bored wholes in the Hunter's head. Behind the boy to the left and right were other familiar faces. There was the girl from the ranch. She looked at the Hunter with fierce determination. Not a bit scared now, it seemed. There was a small boy dressed in all green, presumably from the doomed forest. He was the only one who looked afraid, despite the oversized axe he had swung over his shoulder. And then, there was the princess of Hyrule herself, staring at him with cold, hard anger. It was understandable after what the Hunter had done to her father.   
  
It seemed he was going to have to finish it now. It wouldn't be much of a loss- he could torture the boy first, by forcing him to watch those he cared about be killed, or worse. The Hunter smiled.  
  
"Well," he said, addressing the entire group. "It seems like everyone has come to see me. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
The boy stepped forward.  
  
"No talking, Hunter," his quarry told him, unsheathing the blade at its back. "Just fight."  
  
The Hunter's smile widened, and he took the Black Blade from his cloak. Without a further word, he lunged at the boy, who leapt aside nimbly, looking almost lazily at the Hunter. The Hunter stumbled. He looked at the boy in a new light. How could the boy have dodged him that way? How could anyone be that fast? The Hunter lunged again, and once again missed his target. Again and again the Hunter attacked, his blade never finding flesh. Suddenly, the boy went on the offensive, and it was all the Hunter could do to keep the boy from running him through, though the boy acted as if he were only half awake.  
  
The others backed away from the dance of death, watching as Link attacked the Hunter unrelentingly, seemingly a different person. The Hunter noticed this as well, seeing a new light in the boy's eyes, something that surely had never been there when he'd killed the forest girl. The Hunter never remembered the boy being like this. The Hunter didn't; Hab did. Hab was gone, though- gone forever.   
  
Without warning, the boy came full awake and swept the blade out of the Hunter's hands, sending it to land on the other side of the room. Then, the boy knocked the Hunter's legs from under him, sending the black-garbed man crashing to the floor. This had happened in the space of but a moment, leaving the Hunter laying face up on the ground, completely subdued. The boy was standing over him, holding a sword point to his neck. The Hunter was stunned.   
  
The boy had changed, now. He was engulfed in a white light, as was his sword. No matter how much the Hunter wanted to turn away from that light, his eyes were always drawn back to it. He finally managed to focus on something else- the other people in the room. There was Princess, now kneeling over her father. There was the boy garbed in green, still looking the same. The Moblin, looking strangely proud. The farm girl, looking satisfied. There were more now, though. The old man was there, though foggy, and transparent. But there he stood, staring down at the Hunter. The forest girl was there as well, transparent, like the old man. The others seemed to have not noticed the new additions.   
  
"Look at me, Hunter," commanded the boy. The Hunter was forced to comply by some unseen force. "You are pure scum, Hunter," the boy told him. "You don't deserve to wield the Black Blade, and you don't deserve the power you possess. Leave now, Hunter, and bring back Hab."  
  
"No1" the Hunter shouted, his face contorting with anger. "Hab is dead! Hab is gone! I am all that is left! I will never leave!"  
  
"You are nothing, Hunter," the boy told him, in an utterly calm voice. "You are not even a worthy opponent. Now leave, Hunter. Never return."  
  
The light around the boy grew, spreading until it engulfed the Hunter. He screamed in anguish from a pain worse than anything he had ever felt. He was slipping away. He was falling away, and Hab was returning. The Hunter felt Hab take over, suppressing his being. Finally, the Hunter was gone. The pain stopped. For the first time in over a thousand years, N'asder Hab, Last of the Shebant, Bearer of the Black Blade, sat up. He flexed his fingers, then stretched his neck. He ran his hands through his jet black, wildly unkempt hair, and then touched the mask on his face. He removed this, revealing a horribly disfigured mass of flesh. The blood red eyes were in the right place, though not much else was. It was a horrifying site to behold.   
  
"We meet again, Link," Hab said. His voice was not as disturbing as the Hunter's had been; it was more human.   
  
Hab had no time to even attempt an attack. Link's blade had been momentarily removed, but now it hovered in front of Hab's neck, prepared to skewer it without thought. Hab smiled. This was the end. He had survived for thousands of years, trapped inside the mind of a madman, and now, having finally gotten free, he was about to be killed.  
  
"You realize, of course," said Link, his face cold and emotionless, "that I cannot allow you to run about free in this world."  
  
"Of course not," Hab responded. "For you know as well as I what I would do."   
  
He looked over those gathered near the door. There was a small boy garbed in green, most likely of the Kokiri, leaning on an axe that was much to big for him. A girl, in modest clothes, probably from a farm of some sort. Another girl was wearing clothes of the Princess, an ancient custom from long ago. Se was kneeling over a man, who looked very hurt indeed. He looked like a relative. Finally, there was an Astian. He attempted to hide his form, but Hab saw through the disguise. All but the Astian shied away from his gaze, not wishing to look upon his hideous countenance.   
  
"I would hunt down and kill each and every one of you, given the chance." He stared coldly at the Astian, his smile disappearing. "Especially you."  
  
"Have you any last requests, Hab?" Link asked him.  
  
"I can't think of who would miss me. And unless you're willing to submit to one last duel, you might as well kill me."  
  
"You know I can't fight you. Were I to lose now, all would be for naught. I must kill you."  
  
"Well, in that case…" Hab began.   
  
Rather than finishing the sentence, however, he leapt back from the sword point. In the blink of an eye, the Black Blade was in his hand. He jumped past Link, nimbly avoiding the glowing sword in the boy's hands. He made for the Astian, sword point outstretched in front of him. Astians were quick, though, and the creature nimbly avoided the attack. Hab didn't bother to pursue, but instead jumped towards the farm girl, who looked shocked. She didn't move as the Blade moved closer to her chest. The Kokiri boy was quick to react, though. He moved to block Hab's path, and brought the axe down at Hab's head. Slow though the boy was, Hab wasn't able to avoid the weapon completely. He felt pain as it cut deep into his shoulder. He lashed out with the Black Blade, cutting the boy along his side. It wouldn't be a fatal wound, were the Black Blade a normal sword, but it most certainly was not. The boy let go of his axe and fell to the ground, the wound beginning to turn black. All of this happened in the space of but a few seconds.  
  
Hab felt a pain in his chest, and looked down to find a bright white sword growing out of him.   
  
"Goodbye, Hab," said Link, from behind him. "For good."  
  
Hab screamed as pain shot through his body. Every inch of him was on fire. He felt his flesh being burned away, peeling off of him. Finally, his head was engulfed by the energy emanating from Link's glowing blade. Thus did N'asder Hab, Last of the Shebant, Bearer of the Black Blade die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Malon knelt over Mido's dying form. She couldn't believe that he had done this, this little boy from the forest. He had saved her life. She looked up, and saw the Hunter, or Hab, or whoever he was, be burned away completely. When it was over with, Link seemed to shudder briefly. He blinked. The glow around him and his blade dissipated. He walked over to where Mido lay.  
  
Malon was holding his head with one arm, propping it up. Her other arm rested on his chest, which she could feel going up and down slowly, very slowly. Link knelt over him, laying his sword on the ground. He opened his eyes, and looked up at Link's face.   
  
"I'm sorry, Link," Mido said, in an almost inaudible whisper. "I was always the bully. I never did a thing right. Then everything was destroyed. There's nothing left for me anymore. It's good for me to die. I'll get to see Saria again."  
  
"Everything you've done before is forgiven, Mido," Link told him. "You gave your life to save Malon. That's the ultimate sacrifice. Perhaps you will not be regarded as a hero by the rest of Hyrule, but to us, you will always be."  
  
"Thank you, Link," Mido whispered. He sighed, and with that exhalation, the life went out of him.  
  
Malon wept.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Think I need to have fire ants shoved up my nose till they consume my brain? Well, tell me in a review! All criticizime is welcome, save unjustified flaming. 


	7. Truth

From the Brain of CAP: Welcome to the end of this fic. This is the epilogue, and will be the FINAL installment. Maybe. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it. My thanks to Moonymonster, Kain, Tom Adorson, jadeangel(wherever you are), everyone else I can't remember, sorry, but thanks.  
  
I'm thinking I may experiment with some HTML type stuff, though I don't know any. I'll try that Word stuff, and make a super duper formatted version. Sound fun? I hope so. Anyway, I really want reviews for this. Like, broad ones, concerning plot holes, glaring ommisions, and other such mistakes. Please. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you? WOULD YOU?   
  
Sorry. Well, enjoy, and don't kill me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time in about a week, nothing was amiss. For the most part, anyway. There were a few things amiss. Not many, though.  
  
One thing was amiss in the King of Hyrule's bedchambers. Link and Zelda were there, waiting for the King to awaken. He had been asleep since the previous night, after the attendants had cleaned him up, tended his wounds, and put him in bed. They were waiting for him to waken because there was an important question which needed asking.  
  
When finally his eyes fluttered open, Link and Zelda knew had no idea what to say. They had, of course, been going over in their heads what to say, but had, of course forgotten every last bit of it when the moment came. That seems to be the way things usually turn out in such situations.   
  
There were a few awkward moments in which the three looked back and forth to one another again and again, saying nothing. It was finally Link who spoke.  
  
"Are you my father?" he asked, managing to put it as blunt as he possibly could.  
  
The King sighed. The question had had to come sometime. He only wished it had come when he didn't feel like his body had been beaten bloody by Moblins the previous night.   
  
"Yes," he finally answered, "And no."   
  
This was a puzzling answer to this question, as it would be to any question, and Link felt obligated to inquire as to the meaning of it. The King began the story then.  
  
"About 15 years ago, a woman by the name of Kashiri came to the castle. No one knew where she hailed from, and no one cared to ask. She was a plain woman- not outstanding. She met a knight, a brave man named Lisik. Here the story becomes muddled, and hard to explain. I know not what happened, for Kashiri would never give me the details, but I do believe that Farore and Nayru had something to do with it. They somehow affected the couple. Kashiri would bear Lisik's children, but the children would also be the Goddesses, in a way. It is my opinion that Lisik was descended from heroes long past, but try as I might, I could never prove this.   
  
"He was mortally wounded one night, defending his wife from a Moblin raid. She was already with child at this point, and events could not be slowed. Before he died, Lisik was brought to me, and managed to convey to me what needed to be done. I'm not sure what compelled me to comply, but I strongly suspect divine involvement. Kashiri and I were wed. I loved her dearly, but not in the way a husband should a wife. We were not in love, but still loved one another. She told me that one of the children would have to be taken away, so as not to endanger him. These children, if you hadn't guessed it, were you two. Kashiri rode out of the castle one night, and was never seen again. When you turned up again years later, I was overjoyed, for I had thought you dead. I have tried to treat you like a son, but I simply cannot find it within me to think of you as one." The King sighed at this point. "I see now why it was of utmost importance that you be saved. N'asder Hab is surely the greatest evil that could ever have threatened Hyrule." The King, of course, had never heard the name Ganon. Ganondorf, the Gerudo king, had been banished to the Valley, and told never to return, lest his head be thrust upon a stake.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes," Link replied. "Yes, I think it does."  
  
And with that, the two left the King in peace for he needed rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of the King's chambers, it was to be discovered that all was not yet resolved, for Zelda still needed some questions answered. Before Link could leave to rejoin Malon (who had taken up residence in the castle), Zelda caught hold of his arm.   
  
"Is Hab gone for good, Link?" was her first question, plain and simple.  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, as if considering his answer.  
  
"Hab the man, yes," he answered at last. "But what Hab represents, no. There will always be evil in the world. I have been spending a lot of time in the Library recently, mainly looking for prophecies. I was particularly interested in the prophecies of Jimini, because I think they feature me. There has apparently been some controversy surrounding the writings, though. They speak of the Hero of Time, but it is a translation form ancient Hylian. Some words cannot be translated directly. Though Hero of Time is the translation commonly accepted, some believe that the phrase used is actually meant to be Guardian of Time. To me, this seems more fitting. Evil will always be reborn, and so there will always be me, or my descendants to guard against it."  
  
"Well, that's all well and good," Zelda broke in, lest Link have to explain in greater detail, "but I have another question. What was that light around you when you fought Hab? You didn't seem to be yourself."  
  
"I don't think I was," Link replied. "I think I was being possessed by my ancestors. I was me, but me throughout time. The me who defeated Hab originally, his son, even my father." This was a strange subject. Link had only just learned his father's name. "I was merely a vessel for all this. Together, we defeated Hab once and for all."  
  
"I see," Zelda said. "Well, that explains much. We can go now."  
  
And they did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kokiri Forest was a saddening place, now. The Great Deku Tree, as well as its sprout, was gone now. The Forest was going to die, and with it, the Kokiri. Only a handful remained, and they refused to leave.   
  
Link arrived late, as Malon had left without him. Zelda, of course, had more pressing business to attend to. Fortunately for him, the funeral hadn't started yet, and, due to the fact that so few people were in attendance, he didn't have to strain his neck to see anything.   
  
He found Malon quickly, and stood at her side. She clasped his hand hard, and he looked over to see tears running down her face. She had formed some sort of connection with Mido, despite his death. He had saved her, after all.  
  
The burial place was not fancy. It was merely a mound of dirt, with a single small plant growing atop it. This was they way of the Kokiri. Someday a great behemoth of a tree would grow in this place. The tree would be called the Mido tree, and then Mido would live forever. It was the Kokiri's belief that a tree grown atop a grave would take the soul of the dead, and as it grew, bring the soul closer to the heavens.   
  
No one said anything for a long time. They merely stood in quiet contemplation. They knew that the Forest would be overrun, now. The Lost Woods would engulf it. But still, they would not leave. They were born in the Forest, and they would die, and be buried in the Forest.  
  
Finally, a Kokiri boy walked to the front.   
  
"Mido had died," he said, simply enough, for it was a simple ceremony. "His tree will grow, and he shall live forever, in a better place. But let us aid his tree in growth, that he might reach the heavens faster."  
  
With that, the child pulled a small dagger from him belt loop, and made a shallow cut across the palm of his hand. Green blood trickled forth, and he pressed his palm against the grave. Another child came forward, and did the same. This pattern continued, until Link stepped forward. He cut his hand in the same way, but red blood came forth. The Kokiri were slightly startled by this, for they had always believed Link to be on of them. Link looked to the new head Kokiri, who nodded his head. Link presses his palm against the soil, and then handed the dagger to Malon. She cut herself, and remained kneeled for a good while before standing up again.   
  
She looked to Link, and smiled slightly. She wiped her palm of blood, and then her eyes of tears. She clasped his hand to hers, and they slowly walked away from the forest.  
  
They failed to notice, however, that Mido's tree was now a few inches taller.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold, harsh place that N'asder Hab found himself in. He had no idea where he was. His last memory was of the sudden pain, and Link speaking to him. After that, there was nothing.   
  
Snow covered the ground, and a biting wind tore into him. This was strange, for Hab had never had trouble resisting the elements before. He looked about him, and saw something. This something angered him, but also explained much.   
  
The something came toward him. As it stepped forward, its shape was slowly revealed, as though stepping out of darkness. However, the falling snow was what kept its figure hidden. The creature's hair was long and black. Its face was long, its ears pointed. The skin was blue. A golden circlet with a ruby at the front surrounded its forehead. It wore a long blue and red robe, ornately decorated with bits of gold and silver lace. A large gold medallion surrounded its neck, and on the medallion, a picture of a key.  
  
"What happened to not interfering directly?" Hab asked with a smirk.  
  
"It wasn't direct," the Astian answered. "I merely guided the boy."  
  
"Guided?" Hab responded. "More like pushed."  
  
"And who are you, N'asder Hab, to question the actions of Micastus the Gatekeeper?"  
  
"Who am I? I am the Bearer of the Black Blade, and you'll not soon forget it!" With that, Hab drew forth the Blade, and lunged at Micastus.   
  
Micastus simply held up his hand, and Hab stopped dead in his tracks. The blade fell from his hands.  
  
"What?" he questioned, dumbfounded. "What is this?"  
  
"This is the realm of the dead, N'asder Hab," Micastus answered. He came forward, and leaned in close to Hab's face. "This is my realm. And you, N'asder Hab, are dead."  
  
Had anyone been in that place besides the two of them, they would have heard the screams for miles around, so loud were they.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Think that my favorite band sucks? Well, tell me in a review! 


End file.
